powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saden
is the sixth general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade Earth, serving directly under Pricious. Character History Origin 65 million years ago, Saden and the Druidon Tribe went to war with the Ryusoul Tribe for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Arrival In 2020, Saden returned to Earth, meeting with Wiserue at the Druidon base. After Wizeru mistook him for the fallen Uden, Saden told his cohort that soon Pricious will rule over the current era and assures Wiserue to ponder on his own future. Leaving Wizeru to ponder, Saden approached Pricious and notes the deaths of Uden and Gachireus, which Pricious expressed his gratitude on the Ryusoulgers' part and revealed they've released the Ryusoul Calibur from the sky temple, which Saden surmised their leader Eras will revive soon. Saden then propose to steal the weapon from the Ryusoulgers, which he and Pricious agreed it leaves the Druidon tribe at a disadvantage as long as the Ryusoulgers possess it before Pricious stated he can get rid of both Wiserue and Kleon now that Saden's here, both unaware that Kleon was watching in secret. Later on, Saden arrived at the roof Kleon was on and sensed the Ryusoul Calibur's energy, heading down to look for it after asking Kleon where it was while leaving before he could answer, which made the Minosaur creator realized the Druidon generals never looked to him as their equal, prompting Kleon to take the sword for himself. After Kleon found it, Saden demanded the weapon from Kleon, but he refused, prompting Saden to kill him to take the weapon. As Saden backed Kleon in a corner, the Ryusoulgers arrived and stopped him from striking Kleon. Saden then decided to kill the Ryusoulgers as well and summoned the Drunn Soldiers to assist him. Observing the battle, Saden spotted Miya and a filming crew, devising a tactic to have the Ryusoulgers to shield his attacks from them with their bodies. As Ryusoul Red attempted to change into his Max Ryusoul Red form, Saden threw his ninjatō, knocking the Max RyuSoul out of his hand before Saden grabbed his weapon and proceeded to overwhelm the weakened Ryusoulgers. His tactic failed as Kleon threw the Ryusoul Calibur at Ryusoul Red, allowing the Ryusoulger to transform into his Noblesse form and turn the tables on Saden, overpowering him before finishing him off with an Ultimate Dino Slash. Being weakened by the assault, Saden noted the Ryusoul Caliur's power before teleporting. Personality Unlike his doppleganger, Saden is more talkative, a sharp strategist, and devotes complete loyalty to Pricious. Powers and Abilities *'Sword Proficiency': Like Uden, Saden is extremely skilled with his ninjatō. *'Enhanced Speed': To assist with his stealth, Saden possess augmented speed, allowing to appear from place to place instantly. **'Stealth': Like Uden, Saden possesses extensive knowledge and skill in stealth tactics, enabling him to appear and disappear without notice. *'Energy Bolts': Saden can generate green energy bolts from his fists and launch them at his opponents. *'Portal Creation': Saden can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Arsenal * : Like Uden, Saden wields a '' -style sword in combat. Behind the scenes Portrayal While Saden's voice actor is currently unknown at this time, his suit actor is Keizo Yabe, who previously suited as Tankjoh and a few other Minosaurs. Etymology to be added Profile *Height: TBA cm *Weight: TBA kg *Attribute: Bishop Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: TBA Notes * Saden's suit is a complete repainted and minorly altered variant of Uden's, with mirrored parts and a slight inversion in colors. * Like Uden, his motif is based on a bishop chess piece and a cannon. ** However, unlike Uden, Saden survived after he was defeated by Koh, Ryusoul Red. Appearances References Category:Sentai Generals Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Arc Bosses